Glorious Black and White
by hogwartzchick81
Summary: Cassie White's pureblooded parents just told her she would have to marry none other than Sirius Black.  After spending six years fighting at school, will they end up killing each other, or growing to love each other?  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. However, if Rowling would like to give it to me for my birthday, that would be great.

* * *

"What?!?! Married!?!?" exclaimed Lily Evans. "You have to _marry_ that git?!?!" 

"I know," grumbled Cassiopeia, tossing her mahogany-brown hair over her shoulder. "I swear, my parents must have hired a seer or something to decide how to make me as miserable as possible."

"So, what happens if you don't go through with it?" Sophie interjected.

"Well, apparently it's an unbreakable contract, and if we don't get married by the time we're eighteen, both we and our parents will die. So, it's really in all of our best interests if we go through with it, even though none of us are happy about it. The only bright side of this situation is that our parents are distinctly unhappy about having accidentally paired the white sheep of the Black family with the black sheep of the White family. We're both outcasts by now, you know. Although I can't imagine what family would want that tosser Sirius around anyway," Cassie griped, turquoise eyes flashing angrily.

"Good point, Cassie," Lily laughed.

Cassiopeia White, or Cassie to her friends, was going into her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had hated Sirius ever since he had tried to sneak into the Gryffindor girls' tower in their second year. Even before that their relationship, or lack thereof, had been strained, thanks to his arrogance. She had been told of her betrothal the week before, on her seventeenth birthday. Apparently her parents had hoped to unite two of the greatest remaining pureblood families through their marriage. Sadly, both children had not turned out as hoped, not upholding the family values of pureblood superiority, but the contract remained.

Fortunately, she had her two good friends, Sophie Andrews and Lily Evans, to help her through it. Sophie was blonde with curly hair and startling blue eyes. She was demure and sweet, often making up for Cassie's blunt nature. Lily Evans had auburn hair and glittering emerald eyes. She was the Head Girl that year, but was not excited about the fact that James Potter, her unwanted admirer, was Head Boy. He had been pursuing her since their first year at Hogwarts, and Lily had been rejecting him with equal enthusiasm.

James Potter was the leader of the group known as the Marauders. The group also consisted of Sirius Black, Cassie's intended and the most sought-after male in Hogwarts, though

Cassie did not see the attraction. Sirius and James were as close as brothers, since James's family had taken Sirius in when he ran away from home and was disowned at 16. Remus Lupin was the third member, and the only one the girls were friends with. In fact, Sophie had long been nursing a crush on the quiet bookworm, although he was intensely shy. Peter Pettigrew completed the group, but didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the group, not being handsome, funny, or smart.

The foursome had just boarded the Hogwarts Express, being late as usual, despite Remus's warnings that they wouldn't find an empty compartment. He turned out to be correct, as the boys searched the train in vain. The boys decided to share Cassie's half-empty compartment.

As they stepped inside, Cassie and her friends suddenly stopped all conversation, and greeted Remus, ignoring the other three boys.

"And how are you doing, my dear fiancée?" Sirius asked, with a swooping bow, unable to accept the awkward silence that had quickly descended.

"We'll be in-laws," remarked James with a grin.

"You're not really brothers, in case you haven't noticed," Lily reminded him testily.

"Well, I'd say giving him houseroom for two years counts for something. I've already reserved the best man spot, anyway."

"I don't know what grand occasion you think this wedding is going to be. Neither of us wants this, so there's no point in broadcasting this to the entire wizarding world," Cassie admonished James. "And Sirius, Unbreakable Vow or not, if you tell the whole school about this, I swear I'll feed you to the Giant Squid."

"That time of the month, is it?" sneered Sirius. "Even Remus doesn't get this bad when he—" A swift kick from James silenced his remark.

Remus changed the subject. "Don't we need to get to the prefect's meeting? Without the Head Boy and Girl, nothing will get done."

Lily filed out after James, Sophie and Remus, casting a sympathetic glance back at her friend as Sirius made himself comfortable in her vacant seat. To Cassie's further horror, he soon tossed Pettigrew a few sickles and sent him to find the candy trolley, leaving the unwilling couple alone in the compartment.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think so far? This is my first fic. Please review, it only takes a minute! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After the Welcoming Feast that night, Cassie was glad to slip into her warm bed, and even happier to be off the Hogwarts Express after the uncomfortable and mostly silent trip. After she shot down Sirius's initial attempts at flirtation, he had given up, and sulked the rest of the trip as she read Witch Weekly. Unfortunately, she knew she would be seeing a lot of her intended, since they were taking almost identical NEWT level classes. She couldn't fathom how they could have so many academic interests in common and yet be so incredibly incompatible.

To make matters worse, she would have to deal with him in quidditch practice, as he was a beater on the Gryffindor team, while she was the seeker. Sirius's crony, James Potter, was captain of the team this year, meaning Sirius would be able to get away with more antics than usual.

Her suspicions turned out to be well founded, and the earlier part of the fall term was more painful than any previous. Her friends being Head Girl and a prefect, meant she was on her own on a regular basis. Sirius, besides following her around and flirting, often sent Peter to do his bidding, using him as a middle man to convey requests for help on homework or her company at dinner. Often times, Lily would be included in these requests, as James was just as unrelenting as Sirius.

Cassie's annoyance with Sirius came to a head one Wednesday, when he suddenly started acting like her own personal mentor in Transfiguration while they were learning about Animagi. The fight carried into the hallway after class, with their friends stuck as spectators.

"Just because I'm going to be stuck with you for life, doesn't mean you can boss me around!" hissed Cassie. "I'm perfectly capable of figuring things out for myself."

"I'm just trying to help!" Sirius grumbled resentfully. "Everyone has their own areas of expertise and this is mine."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. Your mother can turn into a mean old bat, can't she."

"Don't insult Mrs. Potter like that. She's my mother in all the ways that matter."

"Sorry Potter. I hope Black isn't as domineering a houseguest as he is a class partner." Cassie still hadn't forgiven Lily and Sophie for paring up, meaning she was stuck with Sirius as a Transfiguration partner.

"Well this just goes to show what I get for being nice to a bitch like you!" Sirius shouted with a resentful tone.

"Did you call me a bitch!?" Cassie screamed, pointing her wand at Sirius's throat.

"If the shoe fits!" Sirius yelled, while mirroring her movement.

Instead of retaliating verbally, Cassie shot a jinx at Sirius, who responded in kind. Suddenly, with a resounding crash and a blinding flash of light, both were knocked backwards. Lily and James took the opportunity to pull their friends in opposite directions, only to have them pulled back towards each other by an invisible force.

"This could be bad," muttered Lily. "I can't be sure yet, but I think their charms might have combined and backfired to make a Binding spell."

"This could be really bad," agreed James.

Meanwhile, Cassie and Sirius were still sitting on the floor from where the spell had left them, glaring at each other murderously.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about how short it is. I've been totally swamped with school. I'll try to get a longer update out soon. Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so I know this is really something of a filler chapter, but I really wanted to get another chapter out. Thank you SOOOO much for all the reviews! They really encourage me to get new chapters out faster!

After spending six hours in the hospital wing only to be told they couldn't be helped, to say Cassie and Sirius were fuming would be an understatement. While they had been informed that the backfired curse was, indeed, a binding spell, there was nothing that could be done to separate them, and would simply have to stay within a ten foot radius of each other until the spell wore off. To make matters worse, they had no clue when that would be, since it was an accidental casting.

So now, Cassie and Sirius found themselves stuck in the common room facing the predicament of where they would sleep.

"I'm sorry Cassie. You're one of my best friends, but even that is not going to make me let Sirius bunk with us for God knows how long," came Lily's blunt response.

"You can always just stay in our room, Cassie," James suggested.

"Not in a million years, James," Cassie muttered.

"Well, let's just stay in the common room tonight, and play it by ear from there," was Sirius's surprisingly intelligent suggestion.

"Sadly, I guess I agree," Cassie consented. "Lily, want to grab me a blanket and my pillow?"

Later that night, both Cassie and Sirius had gotten very little sleep. Cassie had managed to get dibs on the sofa in front of the fire, and quickly learned that she was not a still sleeper. She had so far rolled off the couch three times in as many hours, and was not happy. Sirius was in much the same mood, as he had been relegated to the floor near the coffee table, and would periodically hit his arm against it painfully in his sleep, causing him to wake up about as often as Cassie.

"I give up. I vote we find someplace more comfortable and try to salvage what little time we have left for sleep before we have to get ready for class," Sirius said disgruntled.

Cassie, desperate for sleep, agreed.

"Ok, up and att'em. I know the perfect place." Sirius said, surprisingly cheerful. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner." Sirius had grabbed Cassie's hand and was hauling her out of the portrait hole. "Don't bother bringing your pillow."

Cassie had no time to reply before they were in the halls, and she fell quiet out of fear of being caught. After making what seemed to Cassie to be complete tour of the castle, Sirius seemed to have decided one certain hallway was of particular interest, as he was pulling her behind her back and forth while muttering under his breath. Suddenly, she noticed a doorway that she hadn't seen before. Sirius apparently saw it too, as he threw the door open and entered, Cassie in tow.

Once Cassie had gotten her bearings, she saw they were in a simple room decorated in all Gryffindor colors with two beds separated by a small end table, making them still within the ten foot radius the spell allowed them.

"Um… Where are we?" Cassie asked.

"It's one of the best hidden Hogwarts secrets," Sirius began, "The Room of Requirements. The Marauders are the only ones here who know about it."

"Well, thank you I guess."

"Welcome! I'm going to sleep. I'm going to fall asleep right where I'm standing if I don't."

"Me too. Well, goodnight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Sirius quipped with a yawn.

And with that, the two crawled into their beds and got the sleep that had been eluding them.

A/N: Please don't forget to leave a review! They're better than cookies!


End file.
